legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to leave a comment! And for all of you who have been here, I didn't trash my talk page. Check the archives. ;) My Sig Thanks Again!! Willr2d213 22:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ShermanTheMythran 01:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) prop I was just reading your prof. and i noticed you have a marketplace property, so do I! Drigle 14:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Err, are you sueing me? :P Mine's gonna be a pirate-ish type theme. The mini-galleon model will be sort of a backdrop for the prop. ShermanTheMythran 15:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Nah, dont worry i wont sue you LOL! Okay. :) I came up with the idea a while ago anyway. ShermanTheMythran 15:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I THOUGHT YOU HATED PIRATES! ProfArchibaldHale 20:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. That's why I said it would be pirate-ISH. 20:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What happened to your sig? ProfArchibaldHale 20:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) AHH!! *panics* ShermanTheMythran 20:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) 20:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah! *sigh of relief* ShermanTheMythran 20:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: AG Out of Bounds? Well, I believe the closed off the glitch to get out of bounds, but if it was still there you would go around the playable area until you got to the rock cliff on the Sentinel camp, you have to jump up on this and then go along it until you reach a high rock, activate a speed boost (not sure if this is really nessacary, but it was what I did) and jump onto the road. I have fun raining snowballs down on people:P, but I don't think anyone noticed LOL! I've never been to AG Out of Bounds, but I've got a GREAT idea on how to get there. I'll try it out when I get game time again. Thanks for responding! ShermanTheMythran 16:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) @PAH: I take it that you're done talking about that accursed television show? :P ShermanTheMythran 21:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I take it YOU'RE done making toilet properties? :P ProfArchibaldHale 06:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) That, I never even STARTED! ShermanTheMythran 15:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am loling a lot right now.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 21:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'm glad that you think our hostile arguments are amusing. :P JK. ShermanTheMythran 22:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop before I run out of air because of laghing too much. :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HAHA! *looks at you and giggles* :P ShermanTheMythran 22:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *I pass out* :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *I put two fingers across your forehead* Yup, he's out cold. :P ShermanTheMythran 22:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Poll Thanks a Bunch!! Please vote :D Willr2d213 23:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem! And I voted. ;) ShermanTheMythran 16:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: MBL Station Hi, About MBL Station, No files show that they didn't scrap it, But neither that they did. I think it is better off putting "It may be scheduled for further release" Oh. I see. I just thought that it would be better to say that it would probably not be released, so readers wouldn't get their hopes up. ShermanTheMythran 19:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Where do you find all of the images of the items?? Willr2d213 23:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Me, find pictures!? LOL! :P JK. No, I don't find pictures. I have never found a worthwhile picture for this wiki. ShermanTheMythran 23:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! >:( Thanks a LOT, Maestro. Now I can't even edit my OWN page. D:< ProfArchibaldHale How is that my fault? I asked Mythrun to block you from editing MY user page. Not yours. You'll have to talk to him about it. 12:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it is because I edited his user page. So it was me.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep he locked your user page likely because of my edits to it.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) When did you edit MY page!? 15:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I was talking about PAH's page because his is the one that is locked.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 16:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) No, you JUST SAID that my page is locked because you edited it. 16:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) No I said PAH's user page is locked.--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 16:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, my page is locked too, you know. ShermanTheMythran 17:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how long until he locks mine.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 19:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how long until he unlocks mine. ShermanTheMythran 19:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Pics You like my in-game pics? Willr2d213 21:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) PICK UP THE DROPS BEFORE THEY DISAPPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK. :P Yeah, they look great! Again, I like that Knight Gear..... I ran out of game time before it came out. :[ But it's my FAVORITE outfit IN THE ENTIRE GAME! ShermanTheMythran 22:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for voting :D. I hope you renew before the re-colored sets leave. I wish I could buy the gear for you, but you can't trade faction gear. Anyways can you add a edit link thing on my signature? Willr2d213 20:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) They're LEAVING!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! And sure, I'll edit your sig! ShermanTheMythran 23:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Prototypes. Prototype versions of the Dino Mine are being built. You KNOW what that means. ProfArchibaldHale 06:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to see what you've got planned! Uh, I still don't have the game. I'm using the LI 2 Level creator at the moment, SW III might be better to use. ProfArchibaldHale 09:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No, use LEGO Digital Designer. Use the LEGO Universe theme. If you don't have it and don't know how to get it, umm, what version of Windows do you have? (or do you use Windows...?) Um, problem is. Well, ever since I downloaded 4.0 from the website, it closes when it's finished opening the brick panel! So, I have to use the Level Creators. Plus, if they release Happy Flower for anyone to use, you get the point. ProfArchibaldHale 20:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! That stupid LDD bug! Umm, try running it in compatibility mode, if you're on Windows 7. Do that by right-clicking, then click Troubleshoot Compatibility, it'll take you through the steps, then you can run it in XP mode. If that doesn't help you, I don't know what will. Vista, I haz Vista. All the other things work fine (Except LEGO Universe mode isn't on it strangely) just this one stupid little bug ProfArchibaldHale 20:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Vista? Go to: folder>AppData>Roaming>LEGO Company>LEGO Digital Designer>preferences.ini . Open it with Notepad, and on a new line type: themeaccess=LEGOuniverse . Save the file, close it, then open LDD. You should be able to go into LU mode. "File Diving Finds" Why can't I comment on this? I made a comment earlier. I was going to tell you that you forgot some NPCs that we didn't know about, like Bullet Mullet (Sentinel Guard), Trek Furino (Venture League Guard) and Butch Blatterwhistle (Assembly Guard). Also, Meyer Muckrake is the Paradox Guard. Kryiptuun 01:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I must have missed them. I've been using an older version of locale.xml. February, I think. Muckrake the Paradox Guard!? LOL! Yup, that's Paradox all right. Muckraking is the same as blackmailing, in case you didn't know. ShermanTheMythran 01:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ooh. FACTION WAR TIME! Paradox is evil! Paradox is evil! :P ProfArchibaldHale 21:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Zippo da Lippo, PAH. :P Poll. I need three polls. How do I make one? ProfArchibaldHale 09:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ask question here? Answer #1 Answer #2 Answer #3 Answer anywhere up to #99 Will look like: Ask question here? Answer #1 Answer #2 Answer #3 Answer anywhere up to #99 Easy, right? ;) ShermanTheMythran 12:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Think you should see the poll. People have been voting on random numbers! :P ProfArchibaldHale 21:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You morons!!!! THE POLL HAS EMPTY QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!!!!!!!!! Okay, okay, I'm guilty. I voted for #3. :P RE: Recolor Kits Leaving? Yeah there leaving, but I don't know when. Do you think I should by the white Sam. Kit? I have over 4000 tokens, but I want to make sure I have enough when the Space Ranger and the two-handed weapons come out. Its a lot harder that I expected to get some items for you dive, having only up to one empty backpack space at a time. BTW do you have a sailor hat, briefcase, red parrot, or black pirate ship shirt I can buy? Willr2d213 17:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think that you should get the recolored Samurai. You can always get more tokens for the Space Ranger and Valiant Weapons after the recolors are gone. But rares from me!? LOL!, no. I NEVER get rares! :D Uh, guys, Imaginatrix revealed a few days befor CP that they were NO LONGER going to be limited edition! ProfArchibaldHale 20:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Missed that, but *PHEW!* *Hold rifle to your head :P* You shouldn't have said 'PHEW' so early! (This is a joke, and we're friends. Why would I kill a friend?) ProfArchibaldHale 20:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *I take your rifle and smash it against a rock* And WHY NOT? :P Um... *Fires shrink ray* ProfArchibaldHale 05:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) *I hold up half of your rifle in front of me so it shrinks instead* You STILL haven't answered me..... :P Out of Bounds NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I just discovered that there is no way to get out of bounds in NS. BTW have you been to Crux Prime? Willr2d213 18:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) removed BionicleJaller-ShermanTheMythran Hi ShermanTheMythran. I saw that you left a comment on my Nexus Force-Themed Props page. Thx. I also was just saying hi. When you get game time again could I make you my friend? Jaller Bionicle 19:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome! But I have NO IDEA when I'll renew; I hope that it'll be in about two or three weeks, but in all honesty, it could be put off until June. So we'll see what happens. Crux Prime I would take a video of Crux Prime for you, but I don't have a program to do so. If you know a free one for a Windows 7, I will try to get a video for you :D. Thx for changing my sig. 19:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here is a safe, free screen video capturing program. Click "Run" after the link. :) Thanks. How do I archive my talk page? Willr2d213 19:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Talk page archived! :) I really need to brush up on my wiki skills.... how do I rename it? Willr2d213 20:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Also How do I add a little floating image like mythrun's captain Jack image? Willr2d213 20:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Rename the archive page just like you would a normal page (if you don't know how to do it, just tell me what you want it renamed), and leave the rest to me; I'll take care of that Capn Jack Knife for you too! :D Thanks a bunch. If I wanted to change the image how would I do it? Willr2d213 20:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You'd have to know what the real title for the file is (LegoUniverseCaptJackKnife.png, etc.), and put it in for where the current file name is. You have to be in source mode to edit this, though. 8D And could you please change my first archive to My First Week? Willr2d213 20:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Ugh Can't figure out how to change the photo to my avatar. Oh well... I will figure out some time I hope. Willr2d213 20:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Which picture do you want? The one of me in my recolored knight gear (My avatar) Willr2d213 20:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Something special! Don't remove it, please. Look at your page (Not talk page, the other one.) ProfArchibaldHale 21:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You edited my user page. I'm afraid to look. :P Don't worry you can look. And by the way I agree with him. Like my new slideshow? Willr2d213 21:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks! :) I feel honored! And lemme go check out that new slideshow now! Why can't you post on the LMBs? And how do I make a table of contents on my profile page? Willr2d213 00:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather not say. And I'll put that table there. Maestro's gonna kill me for saying this, but it's his school blocker that is the problem. He can't access ANY forum sites unless he uses a glitch. I'm not gonna say what the glitch was, OK? ProfArchibaldHale 21:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) #I'm not gonna kill you. :P #That's not the problem. It ISN'T? *Stares in surprise* ProfArchibaldHale 20:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No, it isn't. If you had to make an intelligent guess, consider why I could possibly not have renewed game time forat least three months. o_oh so your ********. (Don't worry thats happened to me before, so don't feel bad) Willr2d213 20:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) So I guess right? Willr2d213 20:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps. Now shush about it, okay? Please? Ok *Seals lips* Willr2d213 21:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Wait your grounded? *slaps hand on forehead* You guys just don't get it. Hey PAH Hey PAH what's you in-game name? Willr2d213 21:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't have the game. Yet. He's just a fan right now. When I get the game, it'll either be 'pepper' or 'PAH'. ProfArchibaldHale 21:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh he doesn't? Ok in that case let me know if you want me to tell someone something in-game. I will be happy to do it. :) Willr2d213 21:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pepper!? Pepper like the girl in Iron Man!? LOLOLOLOLOLOL! :P JK. Image Hey thanks for putting that image in. I copied it onto my profile page. Willr2d213 21:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Beta Hey were you in beta? Willr2d213 21:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yup. For the last three stinkin' days. :P What was your in-game name? And did you get my message about taking messages for you? Willr2d213 21:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Also do you like the images and stuff I put on my profile? Willr2d213 21:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) BETA was maestro350, it's maestro35 now. And what messages? (you can take that for a "no" :P) And yeah, those are great shots! :) It's above your message telling me about how PAH doesn't have the game. Willr2d213 21:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I thought that was directed at PAH. Sorry. :\ And thanks, that'd be great until I can renew game time! :)